It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Deathwish
by Ruby Venom
Summary: It's a world full of vampires ... what will brothers Gerard and Mikey Way do?  NO IT'S NOT WAYCEST :P  So live with it ... this is a crappy summary but the stories not bad :P  There's a few slashy pairing :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sort of stuck on my other fanfic (Vampires Will Never Hurt You) … I'm having a few issues with plot soo … you get to read this fanfic :D some of you may not be excited about this but I am, okay? Oh and I'm probably gonna post an author's note on that story so if u see a new chapter pop up I wouldn't be too excited. Now that I've had my little rant heres the new story … im not completely sure about it so youre gonna have to review it for me :P … here ya go!**

I looked around nervously. It was almost 7 and that meant that it would be dark soon. _Not good. This is _not _good._ When it gets dark things get dangerous here. I'm not exactly talking about thugs or well, normal people. I'm talking about vampires. I know that you must think I'm crazy but here in New Jersey we know about the vamps.

I was sitting at the bus stop waiting impatiently for the bus to appear. I needed to get home as soon as possible. My brother Gerard would be waiting for me, and if I didn't show up soon he would be worried. _Hurry the fuck up you stupid BUS! _As soon as I thought that I could see the bus moving slowly towards me. For the last week strange things like that had been happening to me. Whenever I was angry and I thought something it usually happened. I have absolutely no idea why this has been happening to me and sometimes I wish it would stop. The first time this happened to me I had told a bully to go fuck himself. Later that day I had heard something … umm … interesting about him.

Anyways the bus slowly approached me and I climbed on as fast as I could. I took a seat and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I opened it up to see a new message from Gerard. It said **Mikey are you ok? You better get back here RIGHT NOW!** I breathed out a sigh. Ever since our parents had been taken by vampires a year ago Gerard had acted more as an over-protective older brother than a friend. We used to be more like best friends … now he acted like a parent.

I replied to his text and said **I'm fine Mr. Over-protective … and just to let you know I'm on the bus I'll be back in about 5 minutes.** I leaned back in my seat and waited for a response.

One came soon enough and it said **I'm sorry Mikey, I just get worried. The vamps have been kidnapping more and more people. I just want you to be safe.** I had known about the recent attacks and they worried me too but I had really needed to go to the store. We were almost out of coffee back at home, and if Gerard didn't get his coffee he got real cranky real fast. I'd even gotten doughnuts because Gee couldn't get mad when they were around.

I replied back to his text and said **I'm almost there and on the Brightside I brought you coffee … and doughnuts! ;)**

The bus was approaching my house but I still got a text from Gerard. **You … you got me doughnuts?** I didn't reply because the bus was already stopping outside of my house. I saw Gerard sitting outside on the porch waiting for me. As soon as I stepped foot off of the bus Gerard ran at me. "Omigawd I am so glad you are safe! Why were you out so long? Why were you out at all? And where are the doughnuts?"

His last question made me laugh so hard, mostly because he was so serious. In between laughs I said, "here … are … your … doughnuts." and handed him the box of doughnuts. He opened up the box as quickly as possible and picked up a chocolate doughnut covered in sprinkles. He put the rest of the box on the ground by his feet and started attacking the doughnut in his hand. Once he took the first large bite, jelly from the center of the snack exploded on to his face.

I had been trying not to laugh, but Gerard made it worse b trying to lick the mess off of his face. I couldn't help myself – I started to laugh.

We weren't being careful and it had gotten dark but neither of us expected what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Hey peoples **** I just realized that I left off with a huge cliffhanger … so I wrote you the next chapter! Now I have a question for you guys … should I change my Killjoy name? Right now it's Radioactive storm … should I change it to Ruby Venom? idk … oh and one of my friends is trying to convince me to finish up Vampires … so if you leave some reviews I just might ;) …. So heres the next chapter ENJOY!**

We were surrounded – I could feel it. You couldn't see the vampires but I could feel them. Vampires weren't peaceful beings like in stupid romance books (cough-cough- TWILIGHT), they were bloodthirsty monsters who were hard to beat. They weren't unbeatable, but hunters were the only ones with a real chance against them. Normal people like me and Gerard had absolutely no chance.

You could hear the vampires coming now and I prepared to fight. Neither of us would make it and I knew it. So I said, "Gerard, you are the greatest brother someone could ever have!" He stood there for a moment wondering what was going on, I NEVER acted like this, until he heard the vampires too. But, instead of acting like a normal person he put on his serious face and grabbed my shoulders. "Mikey there's something I need to tell you … Mom and Dad weren't really kidnapped by vampires, they were hunters who left to kill the vamps. They really are dead but they were killed, in a _vampire fight_. Mikey we are hunters! We can take these vampires!"

I was in shock. _I'm a hunter?_ I thought to myself. It all started to make sense. When I was younger my friends had called me Kobra Kid because I was great at Kung Fu and any other fighting style. Back then Gerard had been called Party Poison because of his … well his "drug + alcohol" problems. Me being a hunter also explained all of the weird things happening to me and why I could sense the vamps coming at us. Hunters always had special powers to help them in fights. I had been completely absorbed in my thoughts, but I was shacken out of them by Gerard. "The vampires are almost here! While you were thinking to yourself I called Frankie … he should be here pretty soon."

I was confused Frankie was one of our best friends but he was normal … what good would he be. "Wait why would you call Frankie?"

Gerard started smiling and said, "Frankie's a hunter too, but it will take him a while to get here. For now it's just me and you."

It was good to know that someone was coming to help us, it was even better knowing that it was Frank. I trusted the guy with my life, and apparently I had good reason. But it would be a while till he showed up, for now me and Gerard had to deal with this alone. To tell you the truth I had never seen a vampire before. I knew that Gerard had, but he really didn't like to talk about it. I was shocked when I saw the vamps walking towards us.

They looked like normal people, that all shared the "emo" fashion sense. I know that the whole Emo clothes thing is crap but that's the best way I can describe it. Anyways, they all wore skinny jeans and t-shirts. They had extremely pale faces and their eyes were rimmed in red. To make matters worse, I recognized one of the leading vampires.

**A/N: Oh look a super short chapter with another cliff-hanger **** So who do you think this vamp is that Mikey seems to know? Leave a review and tell me your guess … oh and please help me with my name situation too. Until next time Killjoys! Buh-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

He looked so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on his name. He walked forward a bit and said, "Aww you don't recognize me do you Mikey? tsk tsk tsk Well I'm pretty sure your brother over there does." I turned around to look at Gerard and all of the color had rushed out of his face. "Who the fuck is that Gerard?"

He completely ignored me and turned back to the vamp. "Why are you here?" he asked in a pained voice. "We had a deal, you have to stay away!"

All the vamp did was start to laugh. "Oh Gerard, Gerard don't you get it? I don't give a flying _fuck_ about our deal. I'm thirsty now and your brother looks like a great snack." He started to lick his lips and he didn't bother hiding his fangs … he let them slide out.

My instincts took over and instead of screaming like a little girl (which should have happened in this situation) I shot my foot out and kicked the mystery person right in the face! He didn't look like he was in pain, he looked more shocked. I spun around to look at Gerard and saw that his jaw was hanging open. "Are you gonna help me or are you just gonna stand there?" After I had kicked the vamps face the rest of his gang had started closing in on us. "Oh and when is Frank gonna get here? We could really use the help!" I had to yell the last part at Gerard because a vampire was coming at me fast. I punched him in the face and while he stumbled backwards I knee'd him where it hurts.

Gerard was in the middle of a fight so in between grunts, he said "He … should … be … here … now!" We were getting really lucky today, either that or Gerard has powers like mine. _Wow we have _A LOT _to talk about. _Anyways right at that moment Frankie came running at us. He had a messenger bag hanging at his waist. Before he opened it, I already knew what was in there, stakes. Yeah, I said stakes. Stakes were one of the only ways to kill a vampire, but it was still pretty hard. I'd never used one before but it definitely didn't sound easy. Frank got out the stakes and threw one to me and one to Gerard. I caught it in my right hand and took a moment to examine it. It was painted black with my name painted around the top in white. _Nice Frankie … niiice._ I was kind of angry knowing that Frankie knew about me being a hunter before I did, but I didn't have time to be angry.

I looked around me and saw that Gerard and Frank had each taken down two vamps. I felt something touch my shoulder and I spun around to see a vamp right in my face. My hand shot out and my stake slid into his chest, right threw his heart. I could see the bright red blood seeping through his clothes, pooling around the stake that was still stuck in his body. I leaned over and pulled my stake out of his body.

I looked all around me for more vampires but they were starting to run away. The mystery vamp was leading them, but he turned around with a creepy smile on his face and said, "Until next time Gerard." Then he ran off with the rest of his group.

I was about to go looking for Gerard, but I heard the soft sound of his shoes on grass as he walked over to me. As soon as I was sure he was there I yelled, "I think you owe me a good fucking explanation right now!"

**A/N: Another short chapter … im great at that aren't i? **** I made my friend read this and she yelled at me cuz I wouldn't tell her what happened next XD AND I still haven't told you who the vamp is … here's a hint he plays a vampire in a music video … if you review you may get a better hint … next chapter I PROMISE I will tell you who the vamp is … Till Next Time!**

** -**** Ruby**** Venom**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola people who read my stories ^.^ I'm back and posting another chapter. :D Now im gonna tell you something amazing … YOU GET TO FIND OUT SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT … yeah I 3 Caps :P Anyways here's the next chapter of this story … hope ya like it **

He didn't look surprised at all. He just sighed and said, "Let's at least go inside … I don't want to deal with anymore attacks today." I didn't feel like fighting anymore, physically or verbally, so I just followed him inside. Frank was the last one to come in so he shut the door behind him and locked it. I practically ran to the couch and sat down impatiently as Gee walked slowly to the kitchen to make coffee. I wanted to know what was happening and what Gerard would say right now so I decided to use my mindfuck powers. _Hurry up Gerard. Just come over here and sit down so that you can tell me about what is happening! _

Instead of him coming and sitting next to me on the couch like he should have he started laughing. He was still standing in the kitchen and he said, "You know I can feel you poking around in my head right? Oh and I'm going to take my sweeet tiiime." Then I could hear Frankie laughing from his spot on the floor in front of me.

I had to wait ten minutes for Gerard to quit screwing around and get his ass to the couch. And when he did he didn't even know what to say. "So … umm … what did you want to know?" he asked.

There were so many questions going through my head. What happened to our parents? What were these powers? How did he know we were hunters? But of course the question that came out of my mouth was, "Who was that leader vampire that knew us?" As soon as the words had left my mouth I heard Gerard mumble under his breath "shit, why did he have to ask that first?" Then I felt a pressure at the back of my head that felt like I had a headache. Then I heard a voice, Gee's voice saying "ask another question, any other question." I jumped back in my seat and yelled, "Whoa, I felt you in my head! Wait, why'd you do that? Answer my first question!"

"OK fine I'll tell you who he was and why he was here, but you have to promise not to be mad at me." Gee said. I nodded my head at him to let him know that I wouldn't be mad. At the time I had no idea how hard it would be to keep that promise. "This is really hard to say but that vampire was Brendon Urie … Do you remember him?"

"What?" I whimpered. Me and Brendon had grown up together. We had been best friends up until two years ago when we just stopped talking to each other …. Now I know why.

Then Gerard continued on, "Basically he wanted to come for you, change you, and I made a deal with him. I-i would let him feed from me once a week and in turn he would stay away from you. At first it was horrible and I couldn't stand it, but I knew that it had to be done. I know you wont understand this next part but I started to like the bites. It was like a drug for me Mikey and you know how bad that was." By now Gee was starting to cry. "I found myself looking for him and begging him to bite me. I couldn't help myself … I started to depend on it just like the fucking drugs. But I've been trying to stop and he realized, so he came here for you. Mikey I am so sorry will you please forgive me?"

My brother was sitting there begging me to forgive him but I just couldn't do it. I still to this day don't know what came over me, but I jumped up and started yelling, "How could you? You know how horrible the drugs were! Why couldn't you have at least told me? I could've helped you!" I didn't even wait for a response I just ran out of the house. I knew that I didn't have anywhere to go and I knew that it was night time, I just didn't care. That is until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

**A/N: oooh who's shocked about the vampire's identity O.o he was a super sexy vampire in the Music Video for A Little less Sixteen Candles so now he's a vamp here ^.^ … anyways here's another cliff hanger for you guys **** … buh-bye killjoys**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Im back ^.^ Im super happy that my writer block has passed and guess what? I wrote you guys 3 yes, 3 new chapters … Basically this one is freakishly short as well as the next one but the 3****rd**** one is a bit longer … Oh and 2 quick things (one of them is completely random :P)**

**1) I put a shitload of blonde highlights in my hair (im super happy about that ^.^)**

**2) WARNING:: If you don't like Frerard you may wanna leave now … Theres only a bit tho so don't worry ;) Now if you still care here's the next few chapters … If youre still reading then please review, favorite, put it on your alert list, or something. Now here's those chapters I promised :D**

My instincts were starting to kick in and if there was a vamp behind me it would be sorry. "Hey Mikey, calm down it's just me." I let out a breathe of relief, the only thing behind me was Frankie. "I gave Gerard a piece of my mind and then I ran out to come find you, shit, you worried me Mikes." He pulled me into a tight hug and continued by saying, "C'mon it's dark out, and you know how scary that can be ... Let's go to my place" I nodded my head to let him know it was a good idea, then I started walking. I was in a very antisocial mood after what had happened back at home, so it was a very awkward walk.

Frank's apartment wasn't very far from my house, but it was still dark out, which made everything dangerous. And of course with my luck we found a lone vampire waiting for us on our walk. I had kept the stake tucked in my pant pocket just in case of an event like this. I took the stake out of my pocket and lunged towards the vampire. I took him down quickly and effortlessly since he hadn't been expected the attack. Without even talking to Frankie I started walking again. I walked at the same quick pace until I finally reached Frank's apartment.

I had been there so many times that I knew already where he hid his spare key. I looked to the left of the door at a potted plant that had always been there, and dug around for the key in the dirt. As soon as I found the key I unlocked the door and walked inside.

The apartment wasn't big, it only had one bedroom, one bathroom and a living room. I was taken out of my thoughts when Frankie ran up behind me out of breathe. That meant he had to run to keep up with me. _Was I really going that fast? _I thought to myself. "Wow you just can't wait can you?" Frank asked me in between pants. I walked towards the couch and said, "Well I'm sorry, I have had a shitty ass day and I just want to go to sleep!" If Frank responded then I just ignored him. I laid down on the couch and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

GERARD'S POV

I held my face in my hands and let the tears fall out of my eyes. The conversation with Frankie played over and over again in my mind.

_You should have told him Gerard! You should have told me! I trusted you Gee I thought I knew you, I thought you had stopped the drugs, I thought that if you started again you would at least tell me, but here you are lying to me so that I can't help you through it. Fuck this, I'm gonna go find Mikey since he ran off into the pitch black streets where the vamps are, and you don't fucking care._

The fact that they were both out on the streets and alone sprung me out of my depression quickly. I wandered towards the door and out into the dark streets to begin my search. I had no idea where to begin so I just followed my gut and headed towards Frank's apartment.

After only two minutes of walking I saw a few faint figures in front of me. _This is not a good sign. _ I told myself. I spun around to walk in the other direction when I saw more figures walking towards me from behind … I was being ambushed.

I was about to start fighting when from the corner of my eye I saw Brendon walk out. When I should have lashed out, when I _wanted_ to lash out I couldn't; I froze. _ Shit, Shit, Shit._ I thought to myself. I should have remembered that Brendon had hypnotic powers, and he could make me do anything. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" he said. "Gerard! What a pleasant surprise! Where's that brother of yours, Mikey was it?"

"He's not coming and you won't have him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Now, now Gerard calm down. I said that I wouldn't hurt him and I won't … I keep my promises." I breathed out a sigh of relief, until he continued, "Buut, I never said that

"Now, now Gerard calm down. I said that I wouldn't hurt him and I won't … I keep my promises." I breathed out a sigh of relief, until he continued, "Buut, I never said that _you_ wouldn't hurt him."

I chuckled a little bit, "I would never hurt him Brendon, I'm pretty sure you know that."

"Tsk tsk tsk Gerard. I guess you never thought about this." After he said this he made a pretty large incision in his wrist so that the blood was dripping out. Then he walked towards me.

"Fuck no!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Coming towards me with a bleeding wrist could only mean one thing, he wanted to make me a bloodsucking vampire. "I wont fucking do it! You cant make me!"

"Au Contraire Gerard, I can make you do anything I want." He held his wrist to my mouth and I felt the world go black.

**A/N: Okay I am really tired so this is the last chapter for today … hopefully the 3****rd**** one will be up by tomorrow … Review if youre still reading this please … I wanna know how you guys are gonna react to this :O**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omigawd im so sorry … I said id pot the other chapter yesterday and here I am TWO DAYS LATER still typing it … I SO SORRY ,… Ill stop blabbering now so you can read … SO here ya go the next Chappie ^.^**

(Back to Mikey's POV)

I woke up with a jump. Something was **very** wrong, I could feel it. Apparently Frank didn't though. "Hey Mikes," he said. "Just thought I'd let you know that you talk in your sleep." For a moment I forgot about that strange feeling and asked, "What did I say Frankie?" "Let's see there was some humming, then you said let's go in the cave Charlie, then you said Oooh Can I touch your horn." He said with a laugh. "Shit." I muttered under my breath.

Yes I'm a grown man that has an obsession with unicorns. That's not weird is it? Okay so I'll admit it's a bit odd that I dream about unicorns … but it is what it is.

I was interrupted from my thoughts once again by that strange feeling. It was like a mixture between a headache and a sharp object plunging through my stomach. I attempted to hold myself together by holding my arms around my stomach but I felt like I was falling apart. The pain was much sharper this time and I think that even Frank felt it. "Did … did you feel that?" I whimpered. Frank nodded his head with a worried expression plastered across his face. "You know what just happened don't you?" I asked him. He nodded his head slightly and looked down at his feet. "Then tell me what just happened!" I yelled.

Frank looked extremely nervous, but he explained anyways. "When someone really close to you like family or, umm … well someone you love very deeply, gets injured badly or well dies, hunters get this gut feeling telling them that something bad happened. I thought about the one person closest to me and automatically knew that it was Gerard that was in trouble. There was only one thing I couldn't figure out. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Frank if Gerard's in trouble, then why did _**you**_ feel it?" Frank was looking more nervous by the second.

"Umm … you know Gee was like my brother too." His voice got just a little bit higher which told me that he was lying. I groaned loudly when the realization finally hit. "You guys didn't …" I asked him. He nodded his head shyly. "Eeew eew Oh God EEEEW!" I half mumbled and half screeched.

Frank and my brother being together was just TOO weird. It was NOT an image that I wanted in my head EVER. Its one of those things that you can never unsee NEVER. "Eeew eew eew." I kept saying to myself. I even had my tongue stuck out. "Umm maybe we should focus on finding Gee now?" Frank asked awkwardly. "He could be hurt you know." I nodded my head and walked out the door with Frank behind me.

We weren't walking for long, only a block maybe, when I felt that awful pain again. It was even worse this time, so bad that I fell to the ground while wrapping my arms around my stomach and groaning. Behind me I heard Frank fall to his knees and murmur, "Shit. This is not good, this is not fucking good!" I gave him a curious look and saw that Frankie had started crying. Never in my life had I seen Frank cry, he was too strong for that. "The only thing that could cause that much pain would be Gerard transforming into a … _vampire_.

"NOOOOHOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The stupid pain had gone away but the emotional pain was SO much worse. Just knowing that my brother would have to walk around for the rest of eternity as something he hates, it was torture. It was then that I remembered a promise that I had made to Gee so long ago.

"_Mikey promise me that if the vamps ever take me and turn me into one of them … You'll stop me no matter what it takes." _ _I nodded my head and grinned at my older brother thinking that it would never come to that. "Good Mikes … remember this promise though … I'm serious._

I let out a huge sigh of air and made my decision, I would fulfill my promise. I would stop Gee no matter what.

**A/N: If you still like this story review to let me know ;) Oh and make sure you add it to your alert list … Things are about to get awesome :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THE PLOT FAIRY CAME BACK :O I finally know how this story is going to play out and guess what? THERE IS GONNA BE A SEQUEL :D Anyways im really sorry about the lack of updating Theres a lot of shit going down in my life … some good and some bad If you really care about the full story PM me … But seeing as Im in 8****th**** grade and school ends next month Im gonna be really busy with finals, promotion, and of course my very small social life xD So there probably wont be very many updates LO SIENTO (I sowwy) Im also sorry that this chapter is so short but Im pretty sure you'll like it … So please review and tell me how it is =) And what you think about the situation at the end **

It feels like I haven't moved from this spot in a week, and in a way that's true. After my breakdown Frank dragged me back to his apartment and I sat down on the couch … and I haven't moved since. I got up when I had to take a piss and that was it. I only ate when Frank made me and I hadn't showered since I got here – I'm actually surprised that he hadn't complained. Yet again he wasn't doing so well either. He spent most of his time locked up in his room, and even though his door was closed every once in awhile you could hear a crash or him sobbing my brother's name.

That's what caused me to snap, knowing that my brother was taken from me – by Brendon of all people. When we were little we were really close, as in CLOSE.

-flashback-

"_You're it!" Brendon yelled as loud as he could as he tapped my shoulder and ran away giggling. I frowned a bit, but then I realized that it was just a game and put a smirk on my face. "Not for long Brendon!" I shouted as I took off after him. I was faster and stronger than him so I caught up with him quickly. I chased him around for a couple of minutes then finally tagged him on the shoulder just a bit too hard making him trip and fall._

_Brendon moaned for a second then rolled over onto his back. I freaked out, worried that I had hurt him, and I ran over to him tripping myself in the process. I fell on top of him and gave him a worried look. "Omigawd Brendon I am so sorry I didn't mean to I am so so sorry." I rambled as he wiped a bit of blood off of his chin and giggled again. "Im okay Mikey … trust me." He said in a calm voice as he looked at me with his clear brown eyes. "I need to tell you something Mikey …" He whispered towards me with a slightly nervous look on his face. "What is it Brendon?" I whispered back to him. I felt something warm collide with my lips … and it was the most amazing feeling in the entire world, so of course I kissed back. I pulled back and looked down to see Brendon looking at me with a huge smile spread across his face. "I love you Mikey." He said as he leaned in to kiss me again._

-end flashback-

We were only ten at the time but I learned two important things that day.

1)I'm bisexual

2) I was in love with Brendon Urie and even though he took my brother, I still was … just a little bit.

That's when it donned on me. Gerard was never the one that Brendon wanted … he wanted me. And I knew exactly where to go to find him … The only problem was do I go by myself and risk my life … or tell Frank my deepest, darkest secret and hope he'll go with me?

**A/N: Weren't expecting that were you? :D But wait what should Mikey do? Leave a review with what you think …**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guess who's back? MEEEE! Oh My Gee I have been gone for way too long. I wrote this chapter way back in 8th grade o.o And for awhile I lost interest, but now I'm back and ready to finish this story. It is and always will be my baby and in just a few more chapters it may be done *sniffles* Thank you to everyone that has read this and reviewed it … I LOVE YOU And please, please don't forget about this story I'm trying very, very hard to get it written.**

**Also if there are any Torchwood fans reading, I'm thinking about posting a Torchwood fic ive been writing at school. It's pretty weird cuz lets face it anything that happens in high school is gonna be crazy xD**

**So please read, review, favorite and tell your friends to do the same!**

**MIKEY'S POV**

I finally made up my mind … I couldn't tell Frank, at least not in person. Being bi was my deepest secret, not even my brother, the closest person in my life knew. So I knew what I was going to have to do. I found a piece of paper and wrote a note so Frank would know what was happening; I wasn't sure if I would ever get to see him again. I wrote the note in quick, scribbly handwriting and left it lying on the counter in Frankie's small kitchen. The note read:

_Frank … I'm sorry but I'm leaving, I have a quick confession to make while I'm at it, I'm going after Brendon and Gee but not for the reasons you make think. Me and Brendon have a past … and I mean the kind of past you and my brother have. I'm asking … No begging, you not to follow me. I'll be perfectly safe; I know Brendon won't hurt me. And besides … I'll be with Gee. I hope you know what I mean and that you'll listen to me. So Long and Goodnight Frankie._

_Mikey xxx_

A tear rolled down my face as I wrote the last line, but I simply wiped it away. I made my choice – now I had to go through with it. So, I grabbed a jacket and my IPod, since I could never live without it, and walked out the door.

It was pitch black outside, but I wasn't worried. Brendon seemed to lead the vamps … so they probably wouldn't hurt me. I was headed towards the park where me and Brendon had always hung out at as kids. I was sure that he would be there.

Five minutes of silent walking later I reached the park to see a figure sitting calmly on a swing. I walked a bit closer to see that the figure was holding his nose and a deep red liquid was oozing out. It was much slower than normal blood, so I walked towards the person trying to figure out who it could possibly be. On a closer inspection I saw that it was Brendon.

I took off at a jog towards him to see if he was okay. "Brendon!" I yelled when I got close enough t really see his face. His nose was broken and the deep, ruby red blood was leaking out. He had two scars on his cheek that hadn't been there before. His head shot up and his mouth fell open at the sound of my scream. "Mikes?" he whispered gently. My only response was to awkwardly nod my head and walk towards him slowly. I sat down on the swing next to him and put my hand softly on his cheek where the new scars were. "You remembered, didn't you Mikes?" he asked softly with a new glimmer of hope apparent in his voice. I responded with a quiet yes and saw a small tear run out from his eye. "But you probably hate me now, because of what I did to your brother, because of all of the bullshit I've put you through." I sat on my swing, letting my feet dangle, shocked that he could ever think that I would hate him. "Brendon look at me," I commanded. He didn't move so I lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes. "I may not have recognized you at first, but I remember everything now. Yes, I'm mad about what you did to Gee but right now I want to know who did this to you." I said as I stroked the scars on his cheek and kissed them gently.

He sat still for a moment obviously fighting himself about whether or not to answer my question. He apparently wanted to hide the truth from me, so I decided to try and use my mindfuck powers on him. _Tell__me__who__did__this__to__you__ … __and__umm__how__'__d__you__become__a__vampire?_ I added the last part on at the last second out of pure curiosity. After about thirty seconds of me eagerly waiting for his reply Brendon busted out laughing. I started frowning a bit and asked, "Why are you laughing?" Once he finally stopped laughing he looked at me and said, "Mikes, the mind trick thing doesn't work on me."

"Why not?" I asked him seriously.

"Well Mikes, I'm basically the leader of the vamps. So all of those Hunter tricks don't really work on me."

"How the hell did you become the leader?" I asked with shock toning my voice.

"I don't really know … I just did."

"Well how did you turn into a vampire in the first place?"

"Do you really want to know Mikes?"

"YES!"

"Okay then … Two years ago I was walking to your house, because I missed you Mikey, and it was dark outside, so basically I was really fucking stupid. But anyways these guys pushed me into an alley and I waited to get the usual fucking beating, I mean usually when something like that happens it's a bunch of stupid homophobes who want to kill me because I'm bi, this time though it was a gang of vampires. They pushed me to the ground and said a bunch of shit about how I could be the leader and I could be the one. I just blocked it all out and looked all around for a way to escape … but there wasn't one. After I figured that out I just sat in defeat and waited for all of the pain to end. I felt the teeth graze my neck and I knew that it was all over." He finished with a shrug as if the past didn't really matter to him.

I gave him a long, long hug feeling sorry for him, and asked, "Who gave you the scars though … They look pretty recent."

"Do you really have to know Mikey?" Brendon asked with begging eyes.

"Yes, Brendon I really do."

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it. Your brother is just a tad bit mad at me …"

"GERARD DID THAT? WHY?" I yelled my voice full of rage.

"He thinks that I'm going to change you …" Brendon mumbled looking up at me.

"What if I said I wanted you to?" I asked my voice full of hope. Suddenly, it was what I really wanted, to be with Brendon (and my brother) forever.

"Mikey … I'd say that it really isn't a good idea." I got off of my swing and sat on Brendon's lap. I looked at him for a second then leant forward and placed my lips slowly against his. My hand found its way up to his cheek and my lips smashed against his even harder than before as I felt his mouth moving against mine. I ran my tongue across his teeth asking for entrance, which I was granted. My tongue slid around his mouth as he moaned quietly. I pulled back gasping for air and said, "Are you sure about that Brendon?"

"Are you really sure you want this Mikey?" Brendon asked me, the serious look coming back onto his face.

"I'm sure Brendon."

I watched as Brendon got closer and closer to approaching my neck until finally I felt his sharp teeth grazing my neck and a deep, sharp pain as he bit into my neck. Everything started to fade to black around me, but not before I heard Brendon's soft voice murmur, "I love you Brendon … So much." and felt his lips kiss my forehead gently.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am on a roll today xD Two chapters of Vampires and a chapter of this :o I'm in a bit of shock xD I'm sorry that it's been so long but I don't really have any excuses =/ **

**On another note I'm listening to Blood on the Dance Floor while I type this xP Specifically Bewitched because I love Jayy's voice in that song :D**

*Unknown time lapse*

I woke up with my vision slightly blurred and reached around to find my glasses. After about five minutes and no luck I noticed a black rim around my vision. I reached up to touch my face and found that my glasses were already propped above my nose. I let out a loud gasp as I slid the glasses off of my face and my vision returned to me after a few blinks. I looked around for a moment and saw that I was back in my own house. I sighed loudly and wondered if any of what had just happened was real. My question was answered when Gee walked into my room. I gasped when I took in his appearance, he was even paler than before (if that's even possible) and his eyes had a slightly red tint to them. _Well … That answers that question. _I thought to myself. "Why Mikes? Just why?" He asked me with a tear crawling its way out of his eye.

"There's something I think I need to tell you Gee …" I whimpered.

"What is it Mikey?" he replied.

"Well … umm"

"Just tell m-"

"I'm in love with Brendon." I cut him off and his jaw fell open. "Gee … I've known that I was bi since I was 10. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would think it was wrong and you would be mad." After the words came out of my mind I mentally facepalmed. I had forgotten all about Frankie and Gee's umm … relationship. Gee then snorted, and I felt beyond stupid. "Mikey … I'm sure you spent some time around Frank, so this won't surprise you much, but I'm gay Mikes." He stopped talking long enough to hug me then continued talking, "Why would I ever think being gay or bi is wrong? Love is love, it doesn't matter who you find it with as long as you find it." When he finally finished his inspirational speech there was a tear gliding down my face. He wiped the tear away and I let out a giggle.

"What? What is it Mikey?" Gee asked.

"You were just inspirational." I replied.

"Aaaaaand?"

"That has never happened before." I started laughing again and he just stood there with a blank face until I yawned. "Wait." I said. "What time is it? It looks bright … Oh shit is it already day time? I've been asleep that long?" Gee gave me a strange look then said, "Mikes you've been asleep for 3 days and it's 2 in the morning." My jaw dropped and I stood there shocked. "Wait … but … but." Gee held up his hand to stop me.

"Why don't you just call Brendon and have him come over? I know about as much as you do about all of this 'being a vampire' shit." I nodded my head then remembered an important detail. "But wait … didn't you give Brendon the …" I left the sentence hanging and reached towards my cheek. Gerard let a smile slide across his face and replied, "Yup, and that fucker deserved it, I didn't _want_ to be a vamp … but I guess since your with him I can let up … a little … Maybe." He said the last part in a hushed whisper, but I could still hear it. I decided to ignore the last part and call Brendon. The conversation was quick and Brendon said he would be coming over soon. All that Ii could do was sit and wait.


End file.
